Saint Seiya Untold: Yo soy Mei
by Alfrex Vent
Summary: Historia basada en la Novela Gigantomaquia, de Saint Seiya. Esta breve historia son los últimos pensamientos de Mei antes de sellar a Tifón y en los cuales recuerda su entrenamiento para santo con su maestro, el sádico Death Mask.


**Titulo:** Saint Seiya Untold: Yo soy Mei  
><strong>Historia de origen:<strong> Saint Seiya Gigantomaquia  
><strong>Narración:<strong> Retrospectiva (flashback)  
><strong>Ubicación:<strong> Centro del monte Etna, faldas del volcán y santuario.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong>

Mei de Cabellera de Berenice  
>Death Mask de Cáncer<br>Patriarca  
>Pallas del Espiritu de Estupidez (Ónix)<br>Enkelados del Grito de Guerra (Topacio)  
>Agrios de la Fuerza Bruta (Lapislázuli)<br>Thoas del Golpe Relámpago (Malaquita)

**Capitulos:** Oneshot

* * *

><p><strong>Saint Seiya Untold: Yo soy Mei<strong>

Que irónico, pasé la mayor parte de mi vida queriendo ganar mi armadura, queriendo enorgullecer a mi maestro, ver a mis hermanos y ser un santo de Atena, y ahora que lo he conseguido, pierdo a mis hermanos, mi maestro está muerto y mi armadura reclama mi vida. Pero si ese es mi destino lo acepto para salvar al mundo. Mire maestro, mire, ahora soy el santo de Cabellera de Berenice.

Aún recuerdo, con que entusiasmo inicié mi entrenamiento con mi maestro Death Mask.

**Hace seis años...**

El cielo estaba nublado, no había señales de lluvia, el sol estaba oculto, un día que para muchos resultaría oscuro, deprimente y hasta temible y aun así, en ese día gris se podía sentir calma si se le prestaba atención.

Yo era el primogénito del magnate japonés Mitsumasa Kido, por tal motivo una vida de lujos y privilegios era mía por derecho, pero no es lo que quería, no cuando mis hermanos serian enviados a un cruel entrenamiento para obtener "armaduras" y cuidar del mundo. No podía yo soportar ese peso, prefería seguir su mismo destino, cualquier sufrimiento no se compararía al de traicionar y darle la espalda a mis hermanos.

Llegué a Grecia, a la sede de los santos, el Santuario de Atena. Había escuchado que uno de mis hermanos se encontraba aquí también pero ese no era mi sitio asignado, hasta doonde sabía, yo debía ir a Italia. Fui recibido por un misterioso hombre que me llevó a lo más alto del santuario por encima de 12 imponentes templos me condujo a un salón lujoso donde un hombre de elegante túnica y con rostro sombrío me recibió.

— Así que tú eres el muchacho aspirante a caballero que ha venido de Japón  
>— Sí señor, mi nombre es Mei Kido<br>— Muy bien, espero particularmente mucho de ti, sé que no eres como los demás, tú eres el heredero de una casa privilegiada en oriente, así que espero mucho de ti.

Pero yo no quería un trato especial, quería el mismo trato que recibirían mis hermanos.

— Así que este es el mocoso que quiere enjaretarme "su santidad" — Dijo un hombre de cabello azul que entraba al salón, vistiendo una imponente y bella coraza dorada, eso debe de ser una "armadura".

— Silencio Death Mask, ya te he dicho por que es importante que hagas que este niño se haga un caballero de esa armadura especial.

Mas tratos especiales ¡no! No es lo que quiero.

— Señor, no quiero nada especial, quiero recibir el mismo trato que recibirán mis hermanos  
>— Mira niño, tú no eres especial y créeme, no recibirás un trato especial — dijo el hombre de cabello azul — Esto no se trata de ti y si quieres recibir un trato rudo yo me encargaré de que así sea.<p>

Ese hombre tan extraño tenía una expresión que daba un poco de miedo con sus tonos tan altaneros y burlescos, pero por un breve momento así como el día que me recibió el primer día de mi destino, la mirada de ese hombre también mostraba cierta clama si lo observabas con atención.

Los años pasaron, fui llevado a Sicilia para entrenar con ese hombre, "Death Mask" dijo que le llamara y "Death Mask" le decía todo mundo. Muchas veces le pregunté su verdadero nombre pero cada que lo hacía me imponía una prueba más difícil hasta que un día...

— Maestro, ya han pasado 3 años que llevo entrenando, ¿Aún ahora no me dirá su nombre?, usted ya lo sabe todo de mi.  
>— ¡Bah! Mocoso insolente, veo que aun tienes energías para seguir entrenando.<p>

Más de 48 horas sin dormir dándole vueltas a un volcán con los pies descalzos y enfrentando a mi maestro, sin duda que la falta de sueño me había hecho abrir la boca aun a sabiendas de un castigo

— Pero te daré una oportunidad. Deberás darme un golpe, un golpe en el rostro y te diré mi nombre, pero si no lo logras iremos más arriba en el volcán y si te desmayas te arrojaré al crater. ¿Has entendido chiquillo entrometido?

Y me gustaría decir que fue lo peor a lo que el maestro me sometió pero no fue así.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?, cómo darle un golpe a un guerrero como mi maestro, el era uno de los guerreros de la élite de Atena. Que grave error había cometido, pero tenía que intentar, los castigos del maestro por darme por vencido eran aun peores que sus amenazas por fallar.

A penas y podía tenerme en pie y esquivar sus golpes, el agotamiento me dominaba y mis fuerzas flaqueaban. De pronto sentí algo, al pasar por una misteriosa zona en torno al volcán sentí que mis fuerzas regresaban y de hecho aumentaban. Podía esquivar cada vez mejor los golpes del maestro, incluso comencé a intentar golpearlo y algo sucedió, mas fugaz que el centelleo de una estrella mi cosmo aumentó y pude darle un golpe en la cara a mi maestro. Pero por instinto, su feroz instinto, él reaccionó, aumentó como un acto reflejo su fuerza y su velocidad y me golpeó en el estomago tan fuerte que poco a poco perdí la conciencia y, por poco, la vida.

— Maldito niño, me has dado un gran susto — el maestro me llevaba como un bullto sobre sus hombros, una vez más como tantas veces en que me había desvanecido — Hmm, no seré el responsable por la muerte de un niño de quien me haya dado cuenta — susurró.

— No sé como ocurrió pero has empezado a despertar tu cosmo y has logrado golpearme — A penas podía escucharlo, aun estaba débil — Escucha bien niño mi nombre es...

Tan pronto como escuché su nombre sonreí, o al menos en mi mente lo hice pues no podía sentir ya nada en el cuerpo y perdí el conocimiento.

Pero así era mi maestro, solo me mostraba un poco de compasión cuando yo me sentía a morir, aunque después de esa ocasión el maestro ya no me veía indiferente, sin embargo seguía siendo igual de estricto y exagerado.

El gran día había llegado, el día en que mi maestro me pondría la prueba final para obtener mi armadura y ser un santo de Atena a su lado. El maestro me había hablado poco sobre la armadura que me correspondía, al parecer ni en el santuario sabían exactamente cuál era pero sabían que tenía cualidades especiales.

La prueba consistía en ir a buscarla en el Monte Etna, era todo, parecía una misión fácil considerando mis entrenamientos en un volcán y mi ilusión creció. Pero qué equivocado estaba.

— Escucha mocoso, esta es tu última prueba, después de eso podré librarme de ti, pero tengo que salir en otra misión, ahora hacia China ya que algo grande está a punto de suceder en el santuario, jajaja. Así que escucha, mas te vale que para cuando yo vuelva ya tengas esa armadura.  
>— Si maestro, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.<br>— Confío en ti, Mei.

¡¿Qué?!, sólo en pocas ocasiones el maestro se refería a mi por mi nombre y no como "mocoso", además me había dedicado unas palabras de ánimo. Pero para cuando volteé sorprendido por tal suceso el maestro ya se estaba retirando, solo alcancé a ver su cabello azul desvanecerse por su teletransportación sin voltear a verme.

— Muy bien maestro, no lo defraudaré.

Entré a la cueva, al principio no hubo mucho problema después de todo estaba en mi ambiente de entrenamiento, pero algo pasó un derrumbe inexplicable me hizo correr y adentrarme más de lo que alguna vez había ido en el volcán.

Todo era tan raro, comenzaba a encontrar extrañas piedras brillantes en el camino, de pronto, en una cámara dentro del volcán donde el calor era casi insoportable vi cuatro grandes piedras que emitían un misterioso cosmo, que me hacía sentir temor y fortaleza al mismo tiempo, eran piedras de Lapislazuli, Malaquita, Ónix y Topacio.

De ellas surgieron cuatro espíritus enormes y monstruosos.

— ¿Quién está ahí, quien perturba este lugar sagrado?  
>— Soy Mei, he venido por la armadura<br>— ¡Ahhh! La armadura que se encuentra en este lugar aprisionando a nuestro señor  
>— ¿Qué? Yo no sé nada sobre eso, vengo a buscar mi armadura de santo.<br>— Muy bien chiquillo, pero por qué crees que podrás conseguirlo, nosotros no te dejaremos perturbar mas este santuario.

Los espíritus surgidos del Lapislazuli, el Ónix y la Malaquita tomaron una forma física y comenzaron a atacarme. Eran rápidos, no pensé que pudiera encontrar semejantes enemigos en una caverna de un volcán, pero esto no era nada comparado con la velocidad del maestro y de sus feroces entrenamientos.

— ¿Quién eres jovencito? ¿Por qué puedes esquivar nuestros ataques?

Tenía razón, sin darme cuenta comencé a moverme más rápido de lo que normalmente podía.

— Muy bien niño, veamos si puedes hacerme frente con mi máximo poder — dijo el espíritu del Ónix — Puppet Claw

— Wah!  
>— Jajaja, ya decía yo, al menos servirás como sacrifico para agradar a nuestro señor<p>

No podía quedarme ahí, tirado, no podía perder en mi primer combate real y menos sin haber obtenido mi armadura ni reunirme de nuevo con mis hermanos.

— ¿Qué? Cómo es posible, se está levantando  
>— Así es maldito, no voy a perder contigo espíritu estúpido.<br>— Ya me las pagaras mocoso, Puppet Claw  
>— ¡No! Esto no te volverá a funcionar<br>— ¿Qué? Como pudo esquivar mi técnica  
>— El maestro es el único que puede llamarme "mocoso", me las pagaras por ello<p>

No sé cómo se me ocurrió, algo me guió, esquive al gigante y corrí hacia donde estaba la piedra de Ónix.

— ¡Oooohhh! ¡Arde mi cosmo! – Esa vez logré encender mi cosmo  
>— Cómo te atreves mocoso<br>— ¡Waaahhhhh!

Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas esa piedra, los huesos de mi mano tronaron tan fuerte que me estremecí.

— ¡Nooooo!

Al haber golpeado con mi cosmo la piedra de Ónix el espiritu que había emanadoo de esa piedra se esfumó.

— Palas fue un ¡diota.  
>— Con nosotros no tendrás tanta suerte chiquillo.<p>

Los espíritus de la Malaquita y el Lapislazuli se preparaban para atacarme.

— Esperen — Habló el espiritu del topacio, su cuerpo aun no tomaba una forma muy bien definida, peo era tan grande como los demás y llevaba una máscara, una temible mascara que me resultaba familiar — Yo me haré cargo de él.

— Muy bien Enkelados si tú así lo quieres.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! — Estaba cansado, no pensé que el uso de mis cosmo me desgastaría así y mi mano comenzaba a dolerme más — Ahora sigues tu, ven e inténtalo monstruo.

— ¡Wahhh!

El gigante comenzó a atacarme con un extraño báculo, apenas podía moverme, era rápido para ser tan grande. Comenzó después a hacer surgir de las paredes de la bóveda explosiones controladas de lava, si alguna de ellas me tocaba sería mi fin.

Los golpes que lograba conectarle parecían no hacerle daño, y después de lo que hice con el otro gigante el tal "Enkelados" no me dejaba si quiera acercarme a las otras piedras brillantes.

— ¡No! No puedo perder, no puedo darme por vencido, no ahora, no así.  
>— Niño aquí hay algo más grande que tu y que yo, pero no te has dado cuenta, aun no estoy seguro de quien seas, pero sé que no debes seguir adelante.<br>— Ya lo veremos monstruo. ¡Wooaahhh! ¡Arde mis cosmo!

Elevé mi cosmo al máximo y el gigante se detuvo.

— Ya lo veo pequeño humano, tu eres el santo de nuestro destino, pero aún no debes venir, no hasta que nuestro señor esté listo, así que ¡vete!

Clavó su báculo en el suelo y un ardiente cosmo me expulsó de la caverna, y por mucho tiempo olvidé lo sucedido...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?, Estoy afuera, ¡au!, mi brazo, ¿qué me pasó? La armadura! Y la armadura? No, no, no! No he conseguido la armadura — me sentía tan mal — Cómo es qué fallé, ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó, llegué a una caverna y luego... nada... no recuerdo, qué hice, qué pasó, como es posible — Me había fallado a mí, a mi maestro y a mis hermanos — ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!

Lloré amargamente por mi fracaso, mi dolor, mi miedo y mi frustración, había fallado y no podía recordar ni el cómo ni el por qué.

El maestro se había ido a una misión a China, pero dijo que no le llevaría mucho tiempo, que regresaría, dijo que confiaba en mí... y le fallé. Tiempo después supe en qué consistía su misión, Nicole me explicó todo sobre la rebelión del santo de Géminis y que mi maestro era uno de sus cómplices contra Atena. Después de la misión a China el falso Patriarca retuvo a los santos dorados en las 12 casas y por eso mi maestro no volvió por mí, pues ninguno sabía de su trágico destino.

Cuando me asignó mi misión fue la última vez que lo vi, la última vez que escuché su voz y sus últimas palabras me animaron a seguir.

Ahora estoy aquí, siendo envuelto en los hilos de Oricalco de mi armadura, consumiendo mi vida para sellar al maligno Tifón.

— Maestro, perdóneme. Conocí a su asesino pero no lo vengué, sentí que no debía y aun ahora estoy seguro de mi decisión, pero mire, me volví un santo, conseguí mi armadura, vi a mis hermanos, estoy salvando la vida de muchas personas y ahora… ahora podré verlo a usted nuevamente.

— Maestro, por favor espéreme, yo soy **Mei** de Cabellera de Berenice.


End file.
